


Mirror

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Klaine's Valentines [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, Puppy Blaine, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s really worried when three’s days passed with no sign of the familiar hybrid at his fire escape, when three days’ worth of dinners have gone by unnoticed. Something’s wrong. Very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this turned out to be a VERY loose interpretation of the prompted song, but I'm happy with it so...

Kurt’s really worried when three’s days passed with no sign of the familiar hybrid at his fire escape, when three days’ worth of dinners have gone by unnoticed. It’s not like the shy puppy that’s always lurking at his window.

Something’s wrong.

Very wrong.

So he searches; he checks the streets close to his apartment, the park, the alleyways. Nothing. Then he begins checking the different hybrid pounds and shelters and shops. They’re all a bust.

Standing outside his last resort, a notorious hybrid pound with a particularly bad rep, Kurt wonders why finding this hybrid is so important. They’ve never spoken – not that Kurt thinks the puppy can even speak in the first place, they’ve never interacted in any way apart from Kurt taking pity on the cute little hybrid boy and feeding him, sometimes talking soothingly to the young boy before he’d run off after he’d finished eating.

But finding him matters.

And when he’s looking in through the glass of one of the cages to see one familiar, shaking boy, with his tail curled protectively around himself, Kurt makes a snap decision.

He’s taking him home.

*

There’s no records of the puppy, meaning he was probably born on the streets, a place where he’s spent the entirety of his life. Kurt has no idea of how old the boy is, who his parents are.

What his name is.

So he calls him by ‘Honey’, because he needs to be able to call the boy something, and his eyes keep reminding Kurt of just that.

But as the weeks go by the hybrid doesn’t seem to warm up to him at all, always keeping to himself and avoiding to stray anywhere near Kurt. He keeps returning to the window sill by the fire escape, always looking out at the city hiding behind the metal contraption, yet scampering away should Kurt accidentally get just a hint too close. It saddens Kurt, but he understands that it will take time. It must be so strange and terrifying to go from a live on the streets into a life as someone’s ‘pet’.

Not that Kurt would ever be able to think of this puppy boy as his pet, but in the eyes of society, this is exactly what he is.

*

Blaine doesn’t miss being Outside. It was dark, and lonely, and scary. His mother left when he was just a little pup, and he’s had to take care of himself ever since. Being here, with Kurt, is much better.

Because Kurt is everything. He’s nice, and kind, and beautiful. He calls Blaine ‘Honey’, which sends shivers down his spine and happy butterflies through his tummy. Already Before, when Blaine was Outside, Kurt would give him food, and no one else did that. Only Kurt.

Blaine loves Kurt.

That’s why he stays away. So that Kurt won’t understand how Bad Blaine is. People always call him that. Bad. Blaine can’t have Kurt think Blaine is Bad too. So he stays away from Kurt, always running away when Kurt comes too close.

But he can’t help looking out into the outside. He prepares himself for the day when Kurt will send him back outside. When he realizes just how Bad Blaine is.

*

“Honey, dinner is ready. Do you want some?” Kurt wonders, sighing quietly when the hybrid doesn’t move from his spot by the window. “Honey?”

When he receives no kind of answer Kurt turns around into the kitchen, missing the longing look cast his way when his back is turned. But he has an idea, and bringing the two plates back into the room, he strides over to the window, the boy quick as ever to scurry away. But he continues on and opens the window, and hops out onto the fire escape food still in hand.

As he looks back in he sees the terrified look in the boy’s eyes, but Kurt remains where he is, and begins picking at his food.

“Do you want food, Honey?” he asks through a small bite of chicken, reaching his open palm out towards the window.

*

Blaine doesn’t understand.

What does Kurt want from him? He’s Outside, he shouldn’t be Outside! Outside is for Bad people, like Blaine, not for wonderful Kurt.

“Honey, won’t you join me?” Kurt says, but Blaine only understands the ‘Honey’ part of it. He’s so confused. His mind is telling him to go hide, but his instincts are telling him to go to the beautiful boy. He doesn’t know what to do.

All he knows is that Kurt, wonderful, amazing Kurt, shouldn’t be Outside like that. Not alone anyway. Not like Blaine was for so long, until Kurt saved him.

So, making a brave decision, Blaine crawls Outside, his ears flat against his head and his tail between his legs. He sits as far away as he can get from Kurt however, down by his feet instead of beside him, and slowly begins to eat from the food Kurt offers him.

He’ll protect Kurt from all the dangers Outside.

*

Kurt feels happy swirls rushing through his body when the hybrid finally joins him. He’s been sitting here for over half an hour at this point, but if it meant finally getting through to this boy, then he’d gladly stay for many hours more.

He watches happily as the boy eats his dinner, sadly rather cold, but it doesn’t seem to matter. The puppy seems to enjoy the chicken anyways.

Kurt and his hybrid stay there for a long time that night, Kurt just enjoying the closeness to this adorable little hybrid, whom he feels so much affection for. And when he notices how the hybrid slowly falls asleep, leaning against his legs, Kurt stretches his hand out to let his fingers curl through the boy’s plentiful locks.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Kurt sighs.

In the end Kurt has to carry the boy inside, but he doesn’t mind.

*

Three months after that fateful night things are going so much better for Kurt and his hybrid, whom he’s learned is named Blaine, or at least something very alike to that. Blaine cannot really talk, like Kurt had guessed so long ago, but he’d been able to stammer out his name when Kurt asked him for it.

Before Kurt would have a hard time getting anywhere near Blaine, now he has troubles escaping him just to go to the bathroom. The hybrid is everywhere, always following him. Those big, beautiful eyes trailing after him whenever he can’t physically follow Kurt. Always pressing in for hugs and affectionate kisses whenever Kurt’s left him alone for more than a few minutes.

Kurt _really_ doesn’t mind.


End file.
